


as fun as this

by ballerinaroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballerinaroy/pseuds/ballerinaroy
Summary: Hermione gets drunk for the first time.
Kudos: 19





	as fun as this

They’d been plotting this for a while. She could see it in their “innocent” grins and the mischievous looks they can’t stop exchanging. And yet she doesn’t stop them, doesn’t say anything to interrupt the glee in their expressions. Doesn’t want the fun to end. Ever since she’d gone back to Hogwarts their times together had been rushed and urgent and the winter holiday was the first time they’d been able to spend a whole afternoon alone without being interrupted.

“One more,” Ron says, pushing another shot towards her and Harry as he rejoins them in the booth of the muggle bar they’ve made themselves comfortable in.

It’s not her preferred form of drinking but she wouldn’t be Hermione if she didn’t manage to perfect this too. Over the past couple of hours, she’s become quite the expert, egged on by her best friends and their teasing whenever she coughs and sputters.

“Alright there?” Ron asks, clearly not objecting to her hiding her face against his shoulder as she allows the alcohol to rush over her, warming her right down to her toes. He hands her a glass of water and the wave of nausea passes.

“Everything feels a little fuzzy,” she tells him when she can trust herself to speak. “Warm.”

“Are you drunk?” Harry is clearly delighted and his eyes are more squinted than usual.

She turns her head towards him as she does it takes her brain a second to orient him against the dark wood of the booth.

“Were you trying to get me drunk?” she asks, amused.

“No,” they answer simultaneously and without innocence.

She giggles, shaking her head. The sound feels good in her throat. “Why?”

“Worried one of those other friends of yours might beat us to it,” Ron answers even as she rolls her eyes. “Didn’t want to be deprived of the experience.”

“My other friends would never,” she tells him, giving him a long smile.

“All the more reason,” Harry puts in. “Without us, you might have not broken any rules at all.”

“You two were terrible influences,” she tells him seriously. “Without you, Hogwarts is actually a school.”

“And what’s the fun in that?” Ron laughs.

“There’s plenty of fun in learning,” she tells them and they let out simultaneous barking laughs. Normally she would get irritated but it’s hard to be upset with them here. So she says the first thing that comes to mind. “But I’ll admit, school’s not always as fun as this.”


End file.
